The Next generation of Evil
by mesiagamer
Summary: The Sonic crew have there hands full this time with a big surprise to everyone especially Sonic. Mephiles is back in a new robotic body and is working with Egman's son to create dark emeralds that can rip the world apart. This time it will be up to a different hero to stop them. (R & R)
1. Chapter 1:Like father like son

We start in a lab where a 17 year old scientist is working on a purple colored robot that looks like shadow. Only the lower legs and arms are just long quarter pieces of a cone with tips where the hands and feet are with 1 inch rods as caves and upper arms. The main body is just upside down cone with the tip missing. The head looks like metal Sonics only purple with blue streaks where shadows red streaks go. The robot is hooked up to some kind of generator. The scientist stands up and walks to a console behind him and faces the robot.

Scientist: Project one codename: Mephiles awaken.

The scientist pushes a button the lights flash indication it takes a lot of power then the power goes out and comes back on. When the power comes back on the scientist looks at the robot its eyes glow red and begins to speak.

Mephiles: (turning his head side to side) where… where am I?

Scientist: Welcome to my timeline Mephiles the dark.

Mephiles: (looking at the Scientist) what happened to me the last thing I remember is being destroyed by…

?: What is going on here!?

Scientist: DAD!

Mephiles: dad?

We turn to see the Doctor Eggman of lost world looking very angry with his robot helper's Orbot and Cubot.

Scientist: now dad I can explain.

Eggman: It looks like you taped in to the central power core for your so called life's work.

Scientist: It was the only way to revive Mephiles from the other time line!

Eggman: How many times do I have to tell you not even the emeralds have that power!?

Mephiles: Well it worked…

Orbot: (looking panicked) Oh my, master we may want to leave.

Cubot: Ya if your son is right this guy is on shadows level when it comes to power.

Eggman: What!

Scientist: Yes father I, Edward Robotnik, has done the imposable I have revived a god from a different time line.

Mephiles: And for that I thank you Professor.

Mephiles stands up and the tips of his legs fold out in to feet and the tips of his arms fold out in to hands. He prepares to walk towards Eggman making him and the other robots quake in fear. But he is restricted by the cable he prepares to pull the cable out until Prof. Robotnik warns him not to.

Edward: Mephiles don't that power source is what's tying you to this timeline.

Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, Unplug him, now!

Orbot and Cubot rush from Eggman side for the cable when a black looking chaos spear comes out of nowhere and blows up Orbot's body but his head is still intact. Eggman shock looks towards his son. The Professor has an armored hand is shown to of shot the spear.

Edward: Now stay away from that cable.

Cubot: Ha, how do like being just a head!

Orbot: (Rolling his eyes) You already know.

Eggman: Shut up both of you! Now son this is crazy by even by my standers you can't expect the power of a god to help you. I have quite literally tried several times.

Mephiles: This time it won't fail because I have a debt to keep to my new master for saving my entire existence.

Eggman: What you're going along with this!

Mephiles: I suggest you lock them up they might get in the way.

Edward: Good idea Dark… (Bringing his hand to his chest)

Eggman: (stumbling back a bit) What no…

Edward: (swinging his arm out) … CONTROL!

Eggman, Cubot, and what's left of Orbot are teleported in to a nearby cell with a glass front and 3 vents in the wall and 3 beds.

Edward: The glass is sound proof they can't hear a thing now to begin my plan.

Mephiles: (Mephiles bows to Prof. Robotnik) Yes master.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness falls

I don't own the Sonic the hedgehog seares I only own the lab, the dark emeralds, and Profeser Edward Robotnik.

* * *

We come back to see the same lab and Prof. Robotnik is inside a glass cylinder without his lab coat and under it you see a robotic suit and he's wearing a helmet. His armor has slots in his hands, shoulders, knees, and center of his chest, and Mephiles is at the control panel doing some kind of calculations.

Prof.: Now Mephiles it will seem like I'm in a lot of pain but you are to not stop the extraction process let it complete itself then open the capsule.

Mephiles: Yes master but are you Shure I've looked over you calculations like you said and they all fit but still I'm worried that it might kill you.

Prof.: My positive chaos energy is the only thing available for us right now so pull the switch now!

Mephiles: Yes master starting extraction sequence now.

Mephiles Pulls down a switch and yellow energy escapes from the slots in his armor putting the Professor in great agony.

(In the cell)

Eggman is pounding on the glass trying to get their attention and you can see Orbot head and Cubot siting on one of the beds playing with holographic cards.

Eggman: Edward Stop you're going to kill yourself!

Orbot: (Turing towards Eggman) Master what's wrong?

Eggman: (with panic in his voice) He's using the life force machine I used on the lost hex to drain his positive chaos energy!

Cubot and Orbot: WHAT!

Cubot stops playing with Orbot and floats towards the glass and starts pounding to as Orbot rolls to the floor to and rolls in to the glass and bonuses off.

Orbot: I really need to get some arms.

Cubot: Not so funny is it.

Orbot: shut up.

(back in the lab)

Mephiles: That's it I'm shutting down the extractor.

Mephiles reaches for the switch but the Professor says otherwise.

Prof.: NO Keep going its almost done.

A min later with worded looks on everyone's faces or as close as robots can get for the 3 robots that see it, the process is done and an orb of chaos energy is floating over the now passed out doctor. Mephiles then puts the switch in to the middle position and opens the capsule the professor falls over and Mephiles prepares to rush to his master's aid.

Prof.: No stay there I'm fine.

His servant is shock as Edward stands up his eyes now show as purple and when he removes the helmet his red hair has turned black.

Mephiles: Sir what happened to you?

Prof.: Side effect but that doesn't matter it's time to make the emeralds.

(in the cell)

Eggman: Thank goodness he's ok.

A relived Eggman sits down on his bead as Cubot bring Orbot's head and sits it to his left and he sits on the other side.

Orbot: Master why are ya worried aren't you mad at you son?

Cubot: Ya you never like this with anyone why are you with him?

Eggman: He's my son he's the future of the Eggman empire my flesh and blood.

Cubot: like father like son I guess.

Orbot: Yep

Eggman: Ya (said with a sad undertown)

(Back in the lab)

Prof.: Time to activate the chaos centrifuge.

Mephiles: (on a tablet) energy readings stable.

Prof.: Begging cycle now.

(The Professor pushes up the same switch used to extract the energy from him and a ring with 7 slots comes down with the energy as the floor in the cylinder rises up. When the energy and the ring are in the middle the ring starts spinning and a laser goes through the center of the energy and it starts swirling.

Mephiles: energy reading holding steady.

Prof.: Increasing Rpm on Chaos Centrifuge.

The ring spins faster and the energy starts to glow brighter and brighter as the ring spins faster and faster.

Mephiles: Sir we got a problem the energy is becoming unstable we have to take cover.

Prof.: Too late

The 2 look strait in to the sphere as the glow goes from yellow to purple and temporally blind them.

(At the green hill Zone)

Meanwhile at the green hill zone Sonic is going through his favorite pastime running. When a sudden feeling of darkness washes over him he stops dead in his tracks and looks in the direction he felt it.

Sonic: What was that? Is it, no it can't be. Better talk to tails about this.

Sonic turns around and dashes back the way he came.

(On Angel Island)

Knuckles is just standing where he normally stands to guard the treasure of the island the master emerald. All of sudden he's hit with the same feeling of dread as Sonic was and turns to face were it came from and with is chaos scene its feels worse for him.

Knuckles: What's that? A Chaos emerald but it feels different darker that the others.

Knuckles turns towards the master emerald and thinks a bit.

Knuckles: It will be fine for now right now I need to know what's going on.

Knuckles starts running to the shoreline so he can start gliding down to the surface.

(Outside of Westopolis)

Shadow is seen sleeping under a tree facing the city. When Shadow gets the same feeling as sonic and Knuckles he get the worst reaction waking up in a cold sweat like he just had a nightmare and faces where it came from away from Westopolis.

Shadow: (panicking) I have to warn the others.

Shadow starts running in the direction of Westopolis in an out of charter way worried about everyone.

(Back at the lab)

Mephiles and The Professor look at the chamber and the professor is notably angry.

Prof.: it failed I can't believe it failed.

The professor drops to his knees with his head down.

Prof.: I lost before the first attack I …

Mephiles: Master look closer at the chamber.

The Professor starts to look closer and the purple blunt stones on the platform below the centrifuge.

Prof.: There's nothing but dark shards I can't…

The professor looks closer and he sees a bluish-purple emerald in the centrifuge and a big evil grin is put on his face.

Prof.: Open the chamber don't let the shards fall out.

Mephiles: Yes sir!

The top of the cylinder is raised up and Edward Pulls out the Emerald and holds it up high giving an evil laugh.

Prof.: With this, the first key to controlling the entire world, victory shall be mine HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero's Gather

I don't own the Sonic the hedgehog seares. I only own the lab, the dark emeralds, Profeser Edward Robotnik, and Mephiles new body.

* * *

At a house near the shores of green hill zone tails is at his lab working on his chaos radar for the next time there need. When he's working the buzz that has been bothering him all day hits him again. Thinking it's nothing he just complains a bit and tries to gets back to work.

Tails: (scratching the back of his head) what's with this buzzing? It has been bothering me all day.

Tails then hears a knock at the door.

Tails: Now who can that be?

Tails stands up and walks to the door and is pleasantly surprised by the visitor.

Tails: Sonic how's it going?

Sonic: (With a look of worry) Not so good Tails.

The smile is wiped of his face.

Tails: What's wrong sonic?

Sonic: something's up…

Tails: Head up stairs and sit down I'll be up in a bit with some tea.

Sonic turns around to go up the spiraling staircase in the back of the lab when theirs a crash outside.

Tails: What was that?

Sonic: I'll check it out.

Sonic prepares to walk outside when there knock on the door. Tails opens it and sees a scuffed up Knuckles walking strait in.

Sonic: Hay knucklehead what's…?

Knuckles: Did you feel it to sonic?

Sonic drops the act and gets and puts on a serious face.

Sonic: Ya I did.

Tails: felt what?

Knuckles: Well tails…

All of a sudden theirs a flash of chaos energy and a panicked Shadow appears in the middle.

Shadow: Guys the word is in great danger a dark force has just…

Sonic: Shadow calm down this isn't like you.

Knuckles: Ya me and sonic felt it too.

Shadow after hearing there words starts to calm down and regain his normal emotionless self.

Shadow: Your right faker but I'm not kidding I felt a very dark power and I think we're going to need everyone here to explain.

Tails: Good thinking Shadow I contact Amy cream, Big and the chaotic

Shadow: I contact Rouge and Omega.

Sonic: Right, me and Knucklehead will be upstairs getting things ready for everyone.

Back at the lab Edward is working with one of the dark shards and a strange glass sphere with 5 rods attached to the dark shard.

Prof.: Just one more piece…

He takes another rod when it attaches purple colored electricity starts hitting the sides of the sphere.

Prof.: Perfect Mephiles come here.

Mephiles comes up from standby and stands up.

Mephiles: yes master?

Prof.: I used on of the shards to create a power core for your new body so you can freely move around this base and Mobius itself.

He holds up the glass sphere and Mephiles looks at it expressionless.

Prof.: This is a dark core it's only a prototype but with this you can detach yourself from that cable.

Mephiles: Thank you master.

Mephiles chest opens up to reveal an empty slot were the dark core is placed inside then there's a slight glow as the panels close. Edward waits a bit and becomes worried when his servant doesn't wake up.

Prof.: Mephiles…

Mephiles: GHHHHH

Prof.: AHHHH

Mephiles: HAHAHAHA.

Prof.: Mephiles don't scare me like that.

Mephiles turns around and pulls the cable from his back and if he had a mouth he would smile.

Mephiles: Free, I'm Free.

Prof.: Do I have to be worried about you betraying me?

Mephiles: I meant what I said until I have saved you existence I am you humble slave Master.

Mephiles bows again to show that he means it.

In the cell Eggman is crying about what is going on.

Cubot: master what's wrong.

Orbot: Ya I've never seen you cry before.

Eggman: I'm just sad and proud of my son he has just made his first servant. He didn't even have to threaten a life.

Orbot: Wow that amassing beater that you ever…

Eggman pick up Orbot and puts him on the ground.

Orbot: Master what are you doing?

Eggman: A little game I like to call robo soccer.

Orbot: What! Wait master I'm…

Orbot isn't able to finish his sentence when the fat scientist kicks him to the glass wall over and over again not realizing they're being watched from the lab.

Mephiles: Do you want to stop them?

Prof.: Na we needed some entertainment speaking of which I want you to attack sonic.

Mephiles: Sir I sent some of your camera bots you had lying around.

The 2 look towards the monitors set up and you can see in side tails house and all of the sonic crew in that dimension are there

Mephiles: there all gathered together I suggest we wait till they separate so I can attack.

Prof.: I knew there was a reason I revived you, very well prepare to attack sonic I'll give you the call.

Mephiles: yes master

Mephiles turns to walk right out when Edward stops him.

Prof.: And Mephiles.

Mephiles: Yes?

Prof.: This isn't the same Sonic you told me about he may not know about you. This is just to test his and your strength not an act of revenge understood.

Mephiles: (with a disappointed undertone) Understood.

Mephiles walks out of the lab to prepare for his mission leaving the only still living and sane member of the Robotnik family to his thoughts.

Prof.: Soon very soon this world and everything on it will be under the rule of the new Robotnik Empire.

Edward looks at the monitors each one zoom on one the twelve members of the 4 sonic teams.

* * *

Dont get to use to the quick updatdes eveyone this is just a storie I have alot of thought about right now so ya Please R & R


	4. Chapter 4:The first attack

I don't own sonic the hehgehog just edward Robotnik, mephiles body, dark emeralds, and the lab

* * *

Back at Tails house everyone is in front deciding how to split up.

Sonic: Alright so it settled me, Shadow, and Knuckles will go out on our own to grab 3 of the emeralds.

Rouge: I'll head back to G.U.N headquarters with Omega to see if they have an Emerald.

Espio: And the chaotic will go hunt for one with tails emerald tracker.

Big: What that's 5 aren't there 7?

Everyone looks at big like he's gone crazy and tails chimes in to end the weird moment.

Tails: Yes that's true; but I already have an emerald with me and I'm just about done with making a 2nd tracker so you, Amy, and Cream can find it.

Amy: Why do we have to do all the work?

Tails: someone needs to stay and guard the emerald I got and I still have some work to do on the tornado.

Amy: Fine.

Sonic: Alright everyone let's do this.

Everyone runs off to their respective emerald. Meanwhile back at the lab Edward Robotnik watching the video monitors waiting for the right moment for Mephiles to strike.

Prof.: Mephiles, they're going after the chaos emeralds, now it's time for you to strike.

Mephiles: I have been waiting for this I'll get ready for the drop.

Back on the green hill zone Sonic is going top speed not wanting to joke around this time. During this he's nearly impaled by Mephiles in his recharge form that looks like a slender cone with a sphere connected flat of the cone. He stop dead in his track and turns around to see the impact sight covered in a cloud of dust.

Sonic: What was that?

Sonic sees the android in its normal form and get ready to fight.

Sonic: Who are you and why did you try to kill me.

Mephiles: HAHAHAHA looks like my master was right.

Sonic: What?

Mephiles: Where are my manners my name is Mephiles, Mephiles the dark.

Sonic is shocked remembering who the robot really was and what he did.

Sonic: (completely terrified) B…but how? You were erased from time itself. How are you back?!

Mephiles: So you do remember me and I remember you. You see Sonic the hedgehog I have my master to thank for that.

Sonic: Let me guess Dr. Eggman?

Mephiles: No he's my master's prisoner.

Sonic: What! Then… who is he?

Mephiles: Mum, mum, mum, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Sonic: What's so funny?

Mephiles: Oh my Iblis trigger, you are as naive as always I'm not going to reunion the element of surprise. That fool you've been fighting might have done that, but not me and my master.

Sonic: Last I checked you were your own master.

Mephiles: Even gods have debts to pay. Now prepare yourself.

Mephiles arms turn in to spikes with sharp points and charges with at sonic with his thrusters the tries to impale Sonic about 5 dozen times Sonic narrowly dogging each strike. Then brakes away and unfolds his hands to use his new dark chaos powers against him.

Mephiles: Dark Spear!

Sonic: What the!?

Sonic able to run out of the way of that dark spear and starts to use his speed to his advantage nearly hitting Mephiles several times. But all of a sudden he charges 2 Dark Spears; one in each had and fires both. Sonic is able to Jump out of the way of one but is hit square in the chest with another and is knocked back injured. He's still able to fight but has a notable limp and the robot is ready to take advantage of that.

Mephiles: Time to end this Dark…

Mephiles is interrupted by his master's comlink.

Prof.: Mephiles get out of there now!

Mephiles: What but I can end this right now

Prof.: Ya you can end it alright, end your existence. Did you keep an eye on your power level?

Sonic: He must be talking to his master now's my chance to… aggg my leg can't run.

Mephiles: I checked before I left.

Prof.: Check again your low on power.

Mephiles: But that would mean… alright I'm coming back now.

Mephiles gets of the comlink and faces the injured Sonic.

Mephiles: You got lucky but next time I'll do more than just injure your leg Iblis Trigger. Dark…

Mephiles crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Mephiles: Control!

Then he brings them down and vanishes in a flash of purple energy.

Sonic: (In pain) that… looked like chaos control… the emerald can wait… I need to warn the others.

Sonic starts to limp back to Tails house to warn the others, cringing with pain with every step not able to run because of his injury. Meanwhile in Eggman's cell he sees Mephiles has just warped back.

Eggman: what happen it looked like Sonic was about to be finished off?

Orbot: Guess Sonic is just that lucky.

Eggman: I don't think so something's wrong.

Cubot: Maybe it's the fact that he came from you blood.

Eggman stairs down at Cubot not happy about the insult he just got.

Cubot: Right I'll be in the corner.

Cubot floats to one of the back corners of the cell and folds in to his cube form regretting what he said and Orbot takes the opportunity.

Orbot: Ha you showed him Boss.

Eggman: Does someone want to play another game of robo-ball?

Orbot: I'll get in the corner.

Orbot rolls his head to the other corner as Eggman starts to talk to himself.

Eggman: Why did I build those two again anyway I mean really there more like kids than lab assistants. Guess I'll never know.

Back in the lab Mephiles is hocked up to a set of cables and Edward is reading the calculations.

Prof.: It's just as I feared the tether keeping you hear requires more energy during combat and using you chaos powers doesn't help either.

Mephiles: So you're saying the next time I fight might be my last.

Prof.: Afraid so until I can find a way to increase your power output without destroying your body, you're benched till I say otherwise.

Mephiles: Understood master.

Mephiles drops his head and unplugs the cable and walks towards the exit of the lab.

Prof.: Where are you going?

Mephiles: To clear my head.

Prof.: Alright stay on the base we don't want you to get spotted right now.

Mephiles: Sir it's getting late don't you need rest?

Prof.: I have an alarm so don't worry about me just straiten you head out k.

Mephiles: Yes master.

In one of the hallways in the base Mephiles is seen walking around alone then he suddenly punches the wall in anger.

Mephiles: I can't believe this! I had the power to travel through time and now I can't even fight for five min. without risking my own existence! Sonic and Shadow are going to pay for what they have done to me they are going to Pay

* * *

Hears ch 4 please R&R and tell me if i got Mephiles right.


	5. Chapter 5: A God Faces Fear

I dont own sonic the hegghog just Edward Robotinic, the lab, My dark emerald, and Mephiles body.

* * *

Mephiles head in to the lab after sleeping of his troubles (AN he actually dose need sleep to cool down his CPU) and sees his master working on 2 other robots through a still open door. Not want to let his presence be known he watches around the corner

Mephiles: What is he working on?

He then sees the same kind of core he has being worked on and placed in to one of the robots. And overhears what he says.

Prof.: With these X5 cores my new robots will be able to destroy Knuckles and shadow maybe even every one of them.

Still angry about last night takes this as a sign he's being replaced and runs of in anger.

Mephiles: He thinks he can replace me well I'll show him by doing what I should have done in my time line.

He head off to a big square room with just wires with switches on them he runs to the nearest one and flips it opening a ramp in front of him with the ground thousands of feet below. Back at the lab there's an alarm causing Edward to stop what he's doing.

Prof.: The drop zone. Dark control!

The professor warps to where Mephiles is right as he jumps off.

Prof.: Mephiles NO!

It's too late as the robot goes in to his sleep mode heading off for his self-appointed target. In the air Mephiles cries out.

Mephiles: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IM COMING FOR YOU!

Meanwhile Shadow is going full speed towards his designated emerald when something crashes right in front of him. Form the dust Mephiles walks forward and greats his opponent in a mocking bow.

Shadow: What the Heck?

Mephiles: Greetings Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow: (in shock) that voice. M…Mephiles how are you standing here you were erased form time?

Realizing that surprise is no longer his ally Mephiles tries to use fear.

Mephiles: I'm a time God you think I wouldn't come back, ha you know how powerful am and with this new body…

Mephiles walk closer to shadow as he's talking but shadow is sensing the darkness that he felt before which is a dark shard.

Shadow: That darkness. No, no STAY AWAY FROM ME, CHAOS SPEAR!

Shadow starts shooting chaos spears raped fire against Mephiles forcing him to put full power to his thrusters and not letting him do what he was planning on doing.

Mephiles: This is bad shadow has gone berserk. I can't get close to do dark control at this rate my energy will be depleted and I'll v…vanish.

As the fight goes on Mephiles sees his power readings continue to drop and as he keeps going he feels something he's never felt before true fear. Meanwhile back at the lab The Professor Eggman is rushing to complete the programing on his project when he hears another alarm.

Prof.: Oh no, his core, It's nearly dead I have to hurry.

In the cell Eggman is reading the screen and knows what he's making but his servants are playing holographic dice.

Cubot: Hay you cheated that was snake eyes.

Orbot: You cheated that was double 6s Dice bot!

Cubot: Basket face!

Orbot: Block head!

Cubot: Bucket of bolts!

Orbot: Prototype!

Cubot: That's it It's on.

Cubot grabs Orbot and tosses him to the wall he bounces of and hit Cubot screaming and as this continues Eggman's face gets redder and redder till he's finally fed-up with it.

Eggman: Enough both of you I'm trying to read!

The two robots stop fighting and stare at the Doctor.

Orbot: He started it

Cubot floats next to Eggman wondering going on.

Cubot: What are you reading Eggman?

Eggman: What my son is typing it looks like a Combat based A.I. Program?

Cubot: A What?

Orbot: A robotic solders brain.

Cubot: Oh why would he need that you have penalty of files of that stuff.

Eggman: Not like this, its specialized last time I made this kind of program was for my biggest mistake of a project.

Cubot and Orbot: At least were loyal to you!

Eggman: I'm not talk about you dimwitted duo I'm talking about the traitor, Metal Sonic.

Orbot: I remember that robot.

Cubot: I'm still buffing out the dents from the last time you "reprogramed him".

Eggman: I about to give you a few more.

Cubot: Gulp

Back in the lab Edward is rushing to complete the program. He looks at the monitors and sees he's not going to be able to truly complete it in time.

Prof.: It'll have to do for now Downloading program now.

Edward pushes the enter button on his keyboard and nearby you can see the 2 machines in their sleep forms one looks like a star and the other looks like a strange bird with flat wings and a head built in to the body at a point.

Prof.: Just hang on my friend help will be there soon.

* * *

This story is shaping up to be what i want. With every chapter it growes more and more I can't wait to make it to the end. :) (please R&R)


	6. Chapter 6:Team End Unites

I COMPLETY FORGOT i don't own Sonic the hehgehog.

* * *

Back at the battle field Mephiles is quickly losing power not able to keep up with shadows attack is suddenly hit and smashed into a rock by a chaos spear. Shadow doesn't stop and charges in and keeps attacking and with each punch cracking the shell of the robot and breaking one of the optics and arms. As this is going on Mephiles Analyses the situation.

Mephiles: (in his head) this is bad at this rate being replaced is the least of my worries. Shadow is destroying me and I can't do anything about it. I'm done for I can't go on. But I can't just shut down and accept my fate I'm a god there has to be something I can do.

Mephiles tries to struggle but can't and loses hope.

Mephiles: No I can't move it's over, I'm done for.

Just as Mephiles is ready to accept defeat he sees shadow get hit with small scattering of small dark spears and slammed with an orange colored star after that he goes on standby to conserve power. Meanwhile shadow has something else to deal with as he tosses away the star slamming it in to another rock creating a cloud of dust.

Shadow: Where the heck did that come from?

? : Ask us yourself.

Shadow is shock as he looks towards the dust and sees the star has changed in to a robot. Fore of the points open in a way that the tips at the elbows and knees with the legs slightly longer than the than the arms for height. The center part extended for a little more and the last tip is pointed behind to reveal a head on a neck joint with the tip then separating in to several and pointing towards the ground.

? : Solaris Grab Mephiles and get out of here I'll Keep shadow busy.

A strange bird like robot use claws that only have 3 toes to pick up the "unconscious body of Mephiles" and flies away.

Shadow: NO!

? : Now to get greeting each other out of the way.

Shadow turns to his new foe still feeling the same darkness he felt from Mephiles

? : My name is TE-2 aka Project: Iblis created by the same man that made Mephiles.

Shadow: (completely terrified) WHAT! First Mephiles now Iblis How are you both back.

Iblis: Wrong I'm just an android with the same name.

Iblis readies a dark spear that looks more powerful than what Mephiles was able to create before and points it at shadow.

Iblis: Good bye Dark Spear!

The dark spear fades away when he says that.

Shadow: Looks like your all talk. This is how it's done Chaos Spear!

Shadow charges his chaos spear and fires it at Iblis; but instead of jumping back he charges forward after dogging. Shocked shadow starts firing them rapped fire but there all dogged all of a sudden he's right behind him. Before he can launch a spear behind him turns around and feels the darkness full force causing him to freeze up with fear. That darkness is coming from the dark shards that reside in the X5 core inside Iblis.

Iblis: So that's it the reason you lost it against Mephiles.

Shadow: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Shadow launches a Chaos spear and it absorbed by the core shocking him.

Iblis: I think I've been here long enough we will meet again shadow the hedgehog and next time…

Iblis jumps up 20 feet and lands on Solaris who flies away as Iblis finishes his warning.

Iblis: …I'll be at full power!

Shadow then collapse to the ground after Iblis leaves with fear crying about what happened.

Back at the base in the cell our 3d trio is watching the show on the screens of how shadow got bested without being hit. This causes trio to drop their jaws

Cubot: Unbelievable shadow didn't get hit once by Iblis and he's on the ground.

Orbot: No kidding maybe we found his weakness.

Eggman is the only one not impressed by the performance in fact he's actually troubled by it.

Eggman: This is bad is spirit is broken.

In confusion the 2 robots look to their master wondering what's going on.

Orbot: What do you mean Eggman?

Cubot: Ya how can a spirit be broken?

Eggman sits on one of the beds and Cubot puts him and Orbot to each side of him wondering what's going on.

Eggman: You see you already know this I tried to break shadow by convening him he was an android but he stayed true and discovered the truth in the end when he was most vulnerable. If he was broken by just seeing that power core; that means my son is messing with power that even an immortal dare not mess with.

Cubot: What does that mean?

Orbot: It means that Edward is even crazier than the Deadly six.

Cubot: That's not going to end well.

Back in the lab Edward is repairing Mephiles as his 2 other robots enter with Iblis in is robotic form and Solaris has taken his robotic form that looks like the true Solaris first form and hovers in next to his robotic brother. Mephiles awakens as they come in.

Mephiles: I'm … I'm

Prof.: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUR POWER CELL WAS NEARLY FRIED IN THE BATTLE WITH SHADOW!

Mephiles: Forgive me master I thought I was being replaced and had to prove my worth and yet again you have saved my existence.

Prof.: Mephiles If your team members didn't save you. Your mind would be back in limbo.

Mephiles: I know master but… Wait team members?

Prof.: Yes team members Mephiles you see I was working on a way to make your core stronger and I knew even you need a team.

The Professor grabs a glass container holding the same kind of core that was paced inside of Mephiles but it had 7 stones instead of just 1.

Prof.: From the very beginning you were going to be my 2nd in command and in my hand I hold your new symbol of power. The X7 Dark core made with 7 dark shards. The properties allow their powers to increase with more of them together. This core is the most powerful I will ever create capable of being its own emerald and this core is going into your chest.

Mephiles: So the reason I was benched wasn't because I was being replaced, it was because I was getting an upgraded and a team.

The professor smiles as he helps his creation up and brings him in front of Solaris and Iblis.

Prof.: Mephiles meet your team, Team End as in the end of the sonic teams.

Mephiles looks like he would smile if he could as he looks at his team who are ready to follow their new leader's commands.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to show anyone is vornrable in this story. And to interduce 2 more oc that will take a big roll in the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts of both sides

We come back to Tails house to see him nearly completing the 2nd radar when he sees Amy rush past him knowing what this means he stops work and heads out front to see the injured sonic.

Amy and Tails: SONIC WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

Sonic: (still in pain) I… got… jumped … by a new model of… shadow android.

Amy runs towards sonic and helps him inside and brings him to the bed in the lab so he can rest. Cream, cheese, and Big come down to see what happened and become worried about Sonic.

Amy: Are you ok Sonic you're not hurt are you?

Sonic: (cringing) I think… I sprained my… ankle.

Cream: Let me take a look.

Amy back away as Cream does her thing but with the look on her face it doesn't look good.

Cream: Tails I need a splint his Ankle isn't twisted his Lower leg is broken. Its amassing he was able to make it back here on his own.

Amy breathes a sigh and puts her hand on her hips seeing how stubborn Sonic is as Tails looks for the first aid kit.

Amy: That's my Sonic for ya always so stubborn to move doesn't even let his own legs stop him.

Sonic: Well you know me I, gaaa.

Cream: Hold still I need to realign the bones for them to heal properly.

Sonic: sorry.

Tails comes back with some pieces of wood and a big role of gauze.

Tails: Here Cream.

Cream: Thanks tails.

Tails: I think it's best I contact the others about this.

Big: I'll go get frogy.

Big leaves the room to go get his frog and the others just look at each other.

Tails: I'll just contact everyone to come back here emeralds or not.

Cream: Ok I'll just finish the splint

Amy: I'll get some snacks ready for everyone.

Back in the lab everything is getting shut down for the night as Edward comes in with a nice looking meal on a metal tray. Making Mephiles wonder what's going on but he waits till the rest of his team leaves.

Mephiles: Master why are you bringing food in to the lab?

Edward: Well my friend you see…

Mephiles: Hold up you called me your friend why.

Edward: One question at a time. The reason I brought food in to the lab is to feed my dad I've done it for the past few days now. I might have imprisoned him but he's still my dad.

Mephiles: Ok that answered my first question but what about the other?

Edward: Head back to your room I need to talk with my dad and his servants.

Mephiles thought to prod but decides not to and just head to his room.

Mephiles: (To himself) why would he call me his friend? I understood why he saved me and gave me my own team but why call me a friend?

Iblis: I see you're confused about something.

Mephiles turns around and sees his team member just leaning on the door in front of his room.

Mephiles: Oh Iblis it's you.

Iblis: You were wondering why he called you a friend.

Mephiles: Why do you care?

Iblis: Because you're different.

Mephiles just stands there as Iblis walks around him.

Iblis: I think he wants you as a friend because he's afraid of you; you're different from the others. You have the one thing no robot made by any member of the Robotnik family has, a soul.

Mephiles: You know talking like that is treason.

Iblis: I know but it's just my opinion on what's going on.

Mephiles: I think that it's a small part fear. But I also think that is mostly respect he revived me for a reason, not to just be his slave but to be his General. Otherwise I wouldn't get my own room and neither would you.

Iblis: Alright if that's what you think, good night leader.

Mephiles: Goodnight.

Mephiles enters his room and gets on his bed unlike the other rooms he's actually needs a real bed to sleep in do to his "Past form". By doing so he's able to recover his energy from the fight and the X7 core is not installed yet so he has to sleep in early. Meanwhile back at the lab a layer of glass goes down so sound can penetrate the rooms and warps in his dad's dinner.

Edward: So dad how do you like my plan. Already I've disabled Sonic and complete destroyed Shadow. And I'm still on phase one.

Eggman is eating his food politely as he's listing to his sons rant.

Eggman: I have to admit I never saw Shadow like that and Sonic has quite literally bounced back from a lot but that limp looks bad.

Cubot: But (bzzz) I reckon you can lighten up on the pressure a bit there partner.

Orbot: Oh great now we have to deal with his faulty chip again.

Eggman: Just shut up both of you.

Edward: We've talked enough I have to strike tomorrow If I want to make more emeralds. I have to get some sleep I've been neglecting to get the proper amount lately.

Eggman: So I noticed even evil geniuses need sleep.

Edward: Good night dad.

Eggman: Even though I'm completely against this plan of yours and that's really saying something it amassing you just defeated 2 of the biggest heroes on this planet.

Edward prepares to leave but is stopped by his dad.

Eggman: And one more thing the biggest downfall of any villain is underestimating all their enemies remember that.

Edward removes the empty tray and closes up the sound proof glass and heads out of the lab to head to his room for the night. Back at Tails house the chaotic have just arrived and are waiting for the return of Knuckles and team dark and Tails and Espio are waiting for the others to arrive.

Espio: Where are the others?

Tails: No idea. I sent out the message at least Shadow should be back where is he?

Rouge: He's right here.

Knuckles: And he's not in good shape.

The 2 turn to see Rouge and Knuckles carrying shadow and his eyes are wider than normal stuttering and looks like he's not even trying walking. The others who can come out to see what happened and are terrified by it.

Amy: What happened to him!

Charmy: He doesn't look good.

Tails: It looks like he got defeated.

Vector: By someone other than Sonic how can that be?

Big: Maybe he's hungry or something.

Espio: It's not that is spirit is broken.

Cream: Oh my, quickly bring him inside!

Everyone makes way for Shadow and 2 carrying him and the blue blur sees what's happing.

Sonic: What happened to Shadow?

Espio: Same can be asked of you. We'll all talk upstairs.

The screen fades to Shadow after Amy and Rouge brings down food hoping he will eat and joins the others upstairs.

Sonic: So you think that the darkness Shadow felt is what I was powering what I was fighting.

Espio: And I think he was exposed directly to that energy.

Knuckles: He must have been up-close and personal with the source of it.

Rouge: So that means that Shadow is completely out of commission.

Tails: But what I'm wondering is why he was affected by it the most?

Vector: What makes him different from the rest of us?

Everyone starts thinking and it hits everyone at the same exact time about what happened.

Everyone: HIS BLACK ARMS DNA.

Sonic: There has to be a way to snap him out of it.

Knuckles: We tried everything.

Rouge: I even said that he wasn't the Ultimate Life form, you were and that didn't even work.

Cream: So Shadow is… gone.

Amy: So we're 2 people…

Rouge: …3 people down, Omega's getting upgrades at the G.U.N. base and it might take a while for them to be completed.

Tails: Alright no one is to be alone anymore; we need to form new teams.

Knuckles: Vector you don't mind if you step down from the leadership role for a while, do you?

Vector: Not at all, be nice to have the old leader back.

Espio: Tails I know you want to defend your friend I stay with you to fight as well.

Rouge: Same here, Shadow is in no condition to defend himself.

Big: well that was easy.

Cream: Tails is that 2nd radar ready.

Tails: Ya its ready. So I guess this is how it will go the new team Chaotic and team Amy will hunt for emeralds. And rest of us will defend Shadow and Sonic during their recovery.

Sonic: Great bed ridden and need body guards this stinks.

Knuckles: Alright let's get going.

Everyone goes down stairs and heads out but Rogue stop in front of shadow and speaks to her friend.

Rouge: Don't worry Shadow Team Cyclone will keep you and Sonic safe I promise.


End file.
